


Unexpected help

by Mouse1985



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse1985/pseuds/Mouse1985
Summary: During an asthma attack, Loki comes to your aid





	Unexpected help

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this a while back...changed it a couple of times, and just now posted it. I would like to write more, but I don't know how the story should proceed. Any tips or suggestions are more than welcome

The attack comes completely unexpectedly. You take rasping breaths and try to get more air with every breath, but it does not work. You feel how your throat starts to close and you stumble to your desk. Your inhaler is in your bag with the medicine to stop the asthma attack. The zipper is stuck and because you don't get enoughair, you start to panic. Why does that stupid zipper not open?

When you finally have your bag open, you throw the contents on the desk. The inhaler bounces on the surface before it falls down. You fall through your legs, still bobbing and bumping, breathing. With every breath you hear a rasping sound and you feel light in your head.

The inhaler is rolled under your desk and you can not reach it. Shit shit shit.  
You're only in the lab. Jane is having lunch with Thor and you had just decided to get a sandwich when the attack came. Nobody can help you now ... your fingers finally close around the inhaler. The need to breathe is increasing and you begin to see black dots. You bring the inhaler to your mouth and see an ever-growing black dot. Cold fingers close around yours and someone puts the inhaler between your lips. You breathe in and at that moment someone presses the button of the inhaler, so you get the medicine.

You sit with your back against the desk and hold the inhaler with your hands while the cold fingers hold your hand so that the inhaler can not fall.

'One more time', you hear someone say.

You take a breath and again the drug sprays, giving you more air. After a few minutes, your breathing becomes calmer and more regular. You feel clammy and you start to shiver all over your body. You closed your eyes during the the attack, against the nausea and so that you would not get more dizzy than you already were. When you open your eyes, you look into a pair of green eyes and realize who is the one who helped you ... Loki

He looks at you and you feel your face becoming even more red. You have no idea why he helped you. He has nothing with mortals and scorns almost everyone. You smile gently and realize that your hands are still holding each other. You have the inhaler and he has your hands. You look at your hands and then back at his face. He looks back and you think his face shows concern.

'Thank you'.


End file.
